


Broken Promises

by SilentSunPlays



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Incredible Hulk (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, But I have insomina, Coma, Domestic Avengers, Eventual Happy Ending, Feels, Healing, Hulk (Marvel) Feels, Hurt Steve Rogers, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, If I Stay vibes, Kinda, M/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Sam Wilson, Missions Gone Wrong, Peter Parker is mentioned, Science Bros, Shield mission gone wrong, So not hard, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony protects his brother, it's pretty sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentSunPlays/pseuds/SilentSunPlays
Summary: "Til Death do us part", the famous wedding line. Everyone knows it, but they never want to meet the day that they have to say it.When a SHIELD mission goes wrong, the Avengers are in rough shape. Will they get out in time before something bad happens? Or will everything that Bruce worked so hard for, be all for not?
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Bruce Banner/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: Marvel Fandom Scramble 2020





	Broken Promises

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a scramble! I hope you all like it, it's my first real angsty fic. Please let me know what you think in the comments below!

Out of all the words that Steve could use to describe the area that the team is in, he has the words; dark, cold, and hard. That’s the only way he can describe the room, off the top of his head; which is slightly upsetting. The whole team is covered in bruises, cuts, and other various markings; all while in pain as well. Some have more cuts than others, but they are all in rough shape. Tony is passed out on Natasha’s lap, and Clint is sitting by said woman. Bucky sits against the back wall, staring at the door, with Sam by his side. The only people that are not here are Steve's husband, Bruce, and the newest Avenger, Peter.

Bruce Banner-Rodgers, his husband, and the Hulk. He was taken away when they were attacked. That was three hours ago. Since then, everyone has been beaten, tortured, and Steve’s pretty sure he has a broken hand. The mission wasn’t supposed to go like this. It was supposed to be easy in and out, but they got attacked, and nobody was expecting it. Letting his eyes close, he lets his mind wander. Letting it take him to happier moments that seem so far away.

***96 Hours/4 Days Ago***

“Wait! When did you and Steve get married?” Tony asks, looking over the Avenger files. Bruce looks up from the book he’s reading as Steve walks into the lab with coffee.

“We’ve been married for almost a year, Tony,” Steve answers, setting down a coffee cup in front of Tony before moving over to Bruce’s side. Steve kisses Bruce’s forehead, pressing the warm coffee cup into his hands.

“Okay. But how? Bruce, buddy, I love you, but what do you do when you fight? Hulk out?” Tony says, a teasing tone in his voice. Bruce chuckles, pulling Steve into his lap. Don’t be fooled by appearance. Bruce isn’t the bottom.

“Hulk doesn’t like hurting me, so he stays out of fights,” Steve responds, shrugging. Bruce chuckles, feeling the other guy shift around in his head. The coffee cup in his hands brings Bruce out of his head. He’ll let Hulk play with their husband tonight.

“Trippy…” Tony mutters, making Bruce smile. He enjoys having Tony Stark as his friend. Hulk does as well. Sadly, nothing goes as planned when the Avengers are called out for a mission that’s supposed to take a few hours. The mission failed within two hours. The Avengers disappeared by the end of four hours.

***Now***

They hear the heavy footsteps before they see a face in the little window. As Steve looks around the small room full of the rest of his team, he makes a decision. Nobody else can take any more pain. Steve’s standing before the door even opens, and he’s pulled from the small room before anyone can say anything.

The lights in the hallway are bright, especially compared to the room they are kept in. Steve stumbles slightly, the lack of food and water getting to all of them. He wasn’t going to let his team get hurt anymore. He was done watching his team return covered in bruises, and blood. Steve was going to stop them from being hurt. Even if he wasn’t going to make it.

“Tell us Shield’s secrets!” One of the men order. Steve shakes his head, grunting when a punch lands on his gut. The hits keep coming the more he refuses to tell. Soon, hits turn to other things. Bones break, and cuts are gathered. His limit is coming, and Steve doesn’t know what’s going to happen when he does reach it.

Pain radiates throughout his body once more. He doesn’t know how long they’ve been here now. He just knows that he can’t handle anymore. It’s becoming too much, but he has to stay well enough to keep taking the beating. He would hate himself if his team got hurt. He can’t do much to save his husband, but his team will be okay.

Days seem to blur together and he loses track. It's not like they have an actual way to tell time being locked up in a dark room. Steve's growing to hate the dark, even if there are others in the room. The dark means danger, and danger means he has to protect. Protecting is all he can do, even if it means subjecting himself to beatings.

At this point, Steve came to a simple conclusion. If he dies, he dies for the right thing. He’s light-headed from not eating or drinking and the blood loss isn’t helping either. He’s pretty sure that because he’s always being beaten, he’s not healing. The good news is that the team is. His team that begs for him not to take the beatings. His team that cares for him until he leaves again.

When Steve is returned back to the cell he notices a couple of things. One, Tony has nanotech, and two, the world is blurry. He stumbles to his spot, wanting to rest before the men come back. Pain radiates up his arm, reminding him that it is broken. Again.

“Steve?” Tony asks. Everyone watches as he slides down the wall.

“‘M fine…” Steve slurs, leaning back against the wall.

“Stevie? Can you see me?” Bucky asks, sounding closer than anyone else. Steve reaches out a shaky hand, smiling softly.

“No.. T’s all blurry…” Steve slurs, squeezing Bucky’s hands. Soft gasps sound and Steve worries for a second that the men are coming back.

“Steve, you can’t go anymore. You’ll die.” Nat states, moving closer.

“Need… To protect..” He utters. A roar sounds throughout the building before it sounds like something breaks.

“Back up is here!” Tony yells, making everyone sigh in relief. Steve feels peace swell in his heart.

“Steve! Shit! Tony, his breathing is slowing down!” Bucky yells. 

Confusion fills Steve. Why is everyone worried? They’re safe and they can go home. They don’t have to worry about fighting anymore… It’s all going to be okay.

“Hulk smash!” A voice yells, breaking down the door. Hulk... Steve knows that person… One half of his husband… Bruce… Is he okay?

The world spins as Steve feels himself being lifted up, and a low growl sounds in his ears. Feeling safe, Steve lets go of the pain and lets the darkness carry him away. This darkness is safe. This one means he doesn't have to protect anymore. He did his job right.

Everyone is silent on the ride back to the Avengers compound, watching as Tony uses his nanotech to keep Steve breathing. Bruce looks at his hands, hands that are covered in his husband’s blood.

“Bruce? You okay?” Nat asks, moving to his side.

“No. I’m not okay. I’m worried about my husband. I couldn’t protect him, and now I might lose him.” Bruce whispers, making everyone look over at the scientist. Tony was the only one who knew that Steve and Bruce were married. He was the only one who knew, and now, the whole team knows.

“We can fix this,” Bucky says, looking up. “Stevie is strong and he wouldn’t leave just yet.”

“Fix this how? My husband is barely breathing!” Bruce snaps, a green tint crawling up his neck. Everyone shifts and looks over at the dark-haired male by Steve. Tony clears his throat.

“Steve might fall into a coma… Not much, but that’s all I have for you right now.” He says, sitting down. Fury stands up from one of the seats in the cockpit and moves to the main area.

“We have people on stand by to look you all over when we get back. The medical team will take Steve to the Med Bay and get him hooked up and fixed up.” He says. Bruce nods and stands up, moving over to his husband.

“Bruce, we can’t promise he’ll wake up…” Fury states, making everyone look over one another. What will happen if Steve doesn’t wake up?

“If he doesn’t, what happens next?” Sam asks, his voice slightly horse. Bucky and Bruce look at the newest Avenger before sighing.

“We get a new Captain America.” Fury comments before heading back to the cockpit. Bruce glares at the director before looking down at his husband. Everyone is silent for the rest of the trip.

The moment they land, Bruce has to watch as some of the medical team rushes onto the jet and takes Steve away. Slowly, everyone is checked over on the jet before they are told to go to their rooms to shower, clean up, and get something to eat before they take a nap.

Bruce takes his time going back to his room, knowing he’ll break down when he gets there. His husband is basically dying, and he can’t do anything about it. The door is closed when he reaches it. He opens it slowly. The room is still a slight mess like they left it. He smiles softly seeing his hoodie on Steve’s pillow, just where he left it. The bed is still unmade, and Bruce smiles slightly at that. Steve never saw the point in making the bed if they are just going to lay in it again for bed.

Slowly, Bruce pulls out clean clothes before heading to the ensuite bathroom. He starts the shower and strips out of the tattered clothes. He steps into the warm shower and sinks to his knees. The pain he feels isn’t physical or mental. The pain he feels is all in his heart, and it hurts worse than any physical pain he’s felt before. It tears at his heart and Hulk’s. Hulk who hasn’t tried anything since they’ve gotten home.

The water has long gone cold when Bruce finally stands to leave. He dresses in sweats and one of Steve’s hoodies; so many hoodies, before leaving their room. The kitchen is the next stop on his list before he wants to head to the medical bay. Reaching his first stop, he takes in how silent everyone is.

“Bruce, how are you feeling?” Sam asks from Bucky’s lap. The sight sends envy in his heart. Steve normal sits in his lap. But he can’t. He grabs a plate of food and heads for the medical bay, not even bothering to respond to Sam. He should feel bad, but he doesn’t. Not when Steve’s life is on the line.

The medical bay is silent when he arrives. Everyone looks up at him when he steps into the med bay and it makes him mad. He wants to fight somebody and kill the people that hurt his husband. Yet, he also wants to scream and cry. It’s unfair that Steve did this, but he understands why his love did it.

“Doctor Banner, weren’t you ordered to get some sleep?” Fury asks, walking out of a private room. The blonde against the white pillows tells him it’s Steve’s room.

“Didn’t anyone tell you I’m bad at orders? It’s why I’m the Dominate.” Bruce snaps, glaring at the director. He pushes past the male and heads into the room he saw Steve in. The sight breaks his heart.

Steve is connected to multiple machines and other things to keep him alive. His right arm is in a cast, and he has a black eye. He must have taken quite the beating to keep the rest of the team safe from the people that had them locked up if he’s in this condition.

Bruce sits in the chair next to Steve’s bed and gets comfortable. He’s going to be here for a while and he’s not going to leave. He starts to eat the food off the plate he grabbed and leans back in the seat.

“Hey, Steve. I don’t know if the whole ‘people can hear you in a coma’ is real or not, but I’m here. I’m talking to you. Baby, this is hard. It hurts us to see you in this shape and not being able to do anything about it. Steve, you’re a dumbass but you have a good heart.” Bruce states, grabbing Steve’s free hand. He leans forward and presses a kiss to Steve’s forehead.

‘Please let super healing be a great thing.’ He says in his head, earning a grunt from Hulk. He falls silent once more, finishing his food. The plate is set on the table tray and curls up in the chair. He slowly falls asleep to the heart monitor telling him that Steve’s still alive.

A shaking movement wakes Bruce up. Opening his eyes, he sees everyone looking at him. Sitting up, he stretches out before curling back up. Nat smiles softly at him, but the will to smile is gone. He sees no reason for it right now, so he doesn’t smile back.

“Did you really fall asleep here?” Bucky asks, making Bruce nod. He wasn't ashamed about sleeping in a chair next to his lover.

"Why is everyone in here?" He asks, not wanting to keep the conversation on him.

"We came to see how Steve's doing," Tony states, leaning against the wall.

"Okay… Is that all?" He questions, feeling Hulk's rage boil. He knew that the other guy doesn't want anyone near and he honestly can't blame him. Honestly, he wishes everyone would leave already. He can go back to sleep, and go back to his dreams where everything's okay.

"Bruce, are you okay?" Nat asks. He's tired of that question. He's tired of that word. No, he's not okay. Why would he be okay when his husband isn't?

"No. I'm not okay. I won't be okay until Steve opens his eyes." Bruce snaps, green creeping up his neck. Everyone takes a step back. Everyone besides Tony. He's the only one that doesn't appear to be afraid of Hulk.

"Alright. We should leave. Bruce, tell FRIDAY if you need anything. I'll bring it." Tony says, pushing everyone out of the room. With a nod, the door closes behind Tony and the room is silent once more. Well, as silent as it can be with a heart monitor beeping. That’s the only sound that Bruce somewhat likes at this moment.

“I know I shouldn’t be, but I am so angry at everyone… Is that bad? Hulk’s mad as well, and I know we don’t really have the right to be, but we are. We’re mad because we couldn’t save you. We couldn’t protect you as we promised, and I hate it so much.” Bruce whispers, laying his head by Steve’s hand on the bed.

That’s how his days are spent. Talking to Steve, barely eating anything, and laying his head on Steve’s bed. His husband is slowly healing, and nobody understands why. There’s not an answer anywhere, and Bruce is reaching his breaking point.

Bruce isn’t dumb. He knows when to fake being asleep when the doctors come in to talk about his husband. He hears what they say. He hears how they talk like Steve’s not on the edge of death. He knows that they plan to pull the plug if there’s not any change soon. But then FRIDAY reminds them that they can't without Bruce’s permission. They can't do anything unless Bruce clears it and that gives him hope. That little bit of hope is why he’s still pushing, fighting, and staying for his husband. Steve will be okay. Everything is going to be okay soon, and they’ll be back in their bed together.

Dreams are of memories and happy moments. Nightmares are living without Steve. The nightmares are the worst. Those nights, Bruce sits awake in the dark, listening to the heart monitor, and watching his husband. Waiting for a sign that everything will be okay once more. The sign never comes and the nightmares grow worse.

Hulk has stopped trying to take control. He’s barely even there mentally, and sometimes Bruce worries he’s completely alone until he hears the doctors talk. The doctors talking always make Hulk appear and Bruce doesn’t feel so alone anymore. The feeling of loneliness is completely heartbreaking, and he hopes he never has to feel it again.

Tony is the only person that visits the room that doesn't make Hulk or Bruce mad. He’s the only one that can be in the room when Bruce is awake and talks with him. Tony’s why Bruce is eating anything at all by this point. The fact that Tony can’t take care of himself for shit, but he cares for others makes Bruce feel a little bit better.

“Hey Brucie, I brought lunch,” Tony says softly, pulling Bruce from his mind. He blinks slightly and looks at the tray of fresh food. Has it really been that long? Time doesn't seem to really hit him in here. Hell, he doesn’t even know when the sun is up or down because he doesn’t open the windows. The only time light is really in the room is when the doctors are in the room, and it makes him mad. After so long of being in the light alone, he wants the dark. Bruce is tired of being alone in the light.

“Is it actually lunchtime or are you just coming in to check on me?” Bruce asks, picking up the sandwich on the plate. He bites into it as Tony sits in the other chair on the opposite side of Steve’s bed.

“Both. I’m slowly getting better at the food time concept. Crazy, huh?” He asks, leaning back in the seat. 

Bruce shrugs, just eating his food.

“Everyone still trying to get in here to get me out?” He asks.

“Just a little. Then I point out it’s your husband, and you have every right to be here. They can’t force you out.” Tony points out, making Bruce nod.

Every day, somebody has tried to enter Steve’s room and force Bruce out. Every day, Tony steps in and stops them. And every day, Bruce is a little more grateful to have Tony as his friend. It’s a true friendship that’s keeping him sane during this.

"Thanks, Tony. For everything… but I don't know if I have it in me to stay if Steve passes…" Bruce mutters, looking at the heart monitor.

"Bruce, don't talk like that. It's going to be okay. You need to hold onto some hope." Tony whispers.

"I'm trying, but I don't even feel Hulk all that much since I've been in here. I can't fight for a world that no longer holds any happiness for me." Bruce says, laying his head down. His will to fight is gone, and if Steve doesn't make it, he's not going to either.

"I'm not going to fight you about how you're feeling, but don't do anything rash." Tony comments, standing up. Bruce nods, and looks at Steve's face.

The heart monitor is the only sound once the door closes behind Tony. The one sound that's been constant since he's entered the room. The room that seems to get smaller with each passing day. The room that he’s getting sick of seeing but won’t leave without his husband.

Reaching out slightly, Bruce grabs Steve's hand and laces their fingers together. The slight warmth from Steve gives him hope. The warmth from Steve slowly lulls Bruce to sleep.

His dream is a happy one this time. A place where he's not worried about his husband living or dying. A place where they have a family, and it's all okay. The dream seems so real, and when Bruce wakes up, his heart hurts.

He stands up, and presses a kiss to Steve's forehead. He heads to the bathroom, glancing in the mirror as he does. Deep, dark circles are under his eyes, revealing just how much sleep he's actually getting. Sleep seems to be so far away from him, and it doesn't seem to get any closer. He sighs and uses the restroom before washing his hands and heading back to his spot.

Sitting down, Bruce takes Steve's hand once more, squeezing it softly. The heart monitor spikes slightly as his hand is squeezed back. Looking up, a sob builds in his throat.

Beautiful blue eyes stare at him, and a soft smile on Steve's face.

"Couldn't leave you," Steve whispers, his voice raspy.


End file.
